


Tell Me What You Think

by Sianmarie6



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianmarie6/pseuds/Sianmarie6
Summary: Comments appreciated!





	1. Chapter 1

So, what do you guys think about me writing a mpreg story?  
I was thinking about writing one with a pregnant Damien and protective Michael?  
Anything you guys want to have in a story?  
Comments are welcomed! Let me know what you think.  
Love,  
Sian


	2. It's Start

Okay guys. I've started writing the story. I'll post here to let you know when it's up. :)


End file.
